1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded component for a vehicle to be mounted on the vehicle as an exterior part of the vehicle, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a sill cover, which is an elongated resin molded component for a vehicle, is mounted on a bottom side of a vehicle door to protect a vehicle body. A conventional sill cover includes a sill cover main body and an attachment connected to a bottom end of the sill cover main body via a hinge. The sill cover main body and the attachment are integrally formed by injection molding.
The sill cover is mounted on a vehicle by causing the attachment to shift from an injection molding position to a vehicle mounting position with respect to the sill cover main body according to folding of the hinge. Thus, the sill cover main body and the attachment are integrally injection-molded, which reduces the number of components, a man-hour cost of assembly and the like.
If an elongated hinge and an elongated attachment are provided to an elongated sill cover main body in a longitudinal direction of the sill cover main body, the hinge has large banding rigidity, which makes folding of the attachment along a center region (rotation axis) of the hinge difficult. Thereby, there are possibilities that (1) a sill cover is not completely fixed to a vehicle, (2) a portion other than the hinge is bent, which causes the attachment to shift from an injection molding position to a displaced vehicle mounting position with respect to the sill cover main body according to folding of the hinge, and (3) the sill cover is deformed. In order to solve the above problem, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2009-1278) presents a proposal that each of the hinge and the attachment is divided into several parts and the several parts are intermediately arranged with respect to the sill cover main body.
This configuration allows the several parts of the hinge to be easily folded because banding rigidity of each part is small.
However, there are possibilities that folding man-hour increases and folded positions of the several parts deviate because the several parts of attachment need to be individually folded.